


work with me here

by ohmyjun



Category: ASTRO (Band), Monsta X (Band), SISTAR, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Alcohol, Alternate Universe- One More Day (Music Video), Angst, Bad Dirty Talk, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Baking, Canon Compliant, Comfort, Crack, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cupcakes, Dog Shelters, Domestic, Domestic Violence, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Goodbyes, Implied Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lazy Mornings, Long Distance Relationship, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Play Fighting, Post-Break Up, Sick Min Yoongi | Suga, Sickfic, Slice of Life, Songwriting, Stickers, Teasing, Thighs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 19:49:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11215068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: A collection of drabbles for any pairing, any kpop group, and any prompt.Most likely won't be updated often.(aka, a place where i dump whatever drabble comes to mind to get my creative juices flowing while i struggle over my other fics and wips)recent ch:taegi+ tpain





	1. jihope + dogs

**Author's Note:**

> this will most likely just be a ton fuck of soft, soft, and more soft with a tiny pinch of crack and a bucket of angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihope adopt.

"But listen!"

"Jimin, come on. I wanna sleep," Hoseok groans, much too tired to indulge Jimin and whatever late night topic he wants to talk about now.

Jimin huffs out a breath and rolls over, pressing himself to the elder until they're chest to chest. "I want a dog, hyung."

"We'll go get one tomorrow then. Just let me sleep," Hoseok whines, throwing an arm over his eyes to block out any and all light that might try to disturb him.

"Yes!" Jimin shouts, wiggling beside his tired boyfriend and only stopping when Hoseok rolls over on top of him. "Hyung!"

"Shut up, Jiminnie, let me sleep. We'll get you a dog tomorrow, just...sleep." Hoseok's voice is low and husky and Jimin sighs before he shifts underneath his boyfriend so he can push him back onto his own side of the bed.

"Fine. Good night, Hobi-hyung. Love you," Jimin sing songs, pressing a kiss to the elder's nose as he does.

Hoseok mumbles something that sounds like "I love you too" and then he's out and Jimin's left staring at his boyfriend, admiring the way the slant of moonlight across his face accentuates the shape of his lips and high cheekbones.

Jimin runs a hand up and down Hoseok's bare arm and lets sleep take him soon after.

 

❧

 

"He's cute," Hoseok says, his voice monotone and gruff.

Jimin frowns and bends over to stare into the cage. "Yeah, right now he's cute. When he gets older he won't be so cute anymore."

"So you want a tiny dog then?"

Jimin straightens and brushes off his shirt. "Considering where we live, yeah. We should get a tiny dog. This one's cute and I'm sure he's amazing, but we won't have room for him as he grows and I don't want to subject him to a future like that."

Hoseok nods and wraps an arm around Jimin's waist. "Let's keep looking then. Taehyung said they brought in a new stray awhile ago."

Jimin immediately lights up and leads the way to the cages by the entrance, pausing when he spots a fluff of brown and white fur. "Him."

"Huh?" Hoseok asks, confused until he looks down and spots the tiny dog, a puppy really, that Jimin had stopped by.

"He's the one, hyung. All my prayers have been answered."

Hoseok laughs and squats down, making cooing noises at the puppy in the cage. "Well he's cute and his breed doesn't grow much. You really want him, Jiminnie?"

Jimin squats down beside him and reaches through the cage to pet the puppy once it's scampered up to them. "Of course I want him. Come on, hyung, let's adopt him!"

"Yeah, okay," Hoseok murmurs, his voice and gaze soft as they continue to pet the puppy.

They leave the shelter with their firstborn son, Mickey, in their arms not too long after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a [continuation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11440416)


	2. basom + packing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bora's ready to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw for domestic violence and referenced child abuse!!!
> 
> this is probably not healthy, but there's no graphic description of the abuse and dasom just really loves bora and, yeah

Bora always seems to find herself back here.

Whenever Junyoung is having a bad day, he takes it out on her. Not letting up until there are new bruises on her already mottled skin and she’s crying pitifully, curled up in a ball on the floor in the hopes that she can protect herself somehow.

And then Junyoung leaves and Dasom, her next door neighbor and best friend comes through the door. Her hair is longer now than it used to be and it tickles Bora’s nose whenever Dasom leans over her, but it’s soft and smells nice and Bora likes laying her head in Dasom’s lap.

There’s been a lot of bad days.

There’s going to be even more bad days to come once Dasom leaves.

Bora had given Dasom a key to her small apartment two years ago. She always let herself in after Junyoung left and when Bora asked why Dasom never came to stop him, she replied that if she did, she wouldn’t be able to stop herself from killing him.

Dasom had been like her once before. Except, her abuser was her own father and her only salvation came when he crashed his car into a tree and died instantly. She’d been handed off to her aunt and that was when Bora met her.

As the only girls on the block, they quickly became fast friends and Dasom’s bruises faded.

So she understood the unbridled rage Dasom held for Junyoung. She could clearly envision the moment when the life would drain from his eyes and Dasom would be standing over him, watching as it did.

Dasom had a very valid reason for not confronting Junyoung.

And Bora couldn’t argue with that.

She didn’t need Dasom locked up for first-degree murder in a prison so far away from Bora. Bora needed Dasom beside her, petting her hair, tending to her injuries and brushing her nose against Bora’s in a way that never fails to make her heart flutter.

Bora had long since fallen out of love with Junyoung. She just hadn’t figured out when she may have fallen  _ in _ love with Dasom.

“I'm leaving tonight,” Dasom says, her voice so quiet that Bora thinks she may have imagined it.

The dread those words bring is very real, however, and Bora clenches her eyes shut before she pushes herself up. Dasom is a bit surprised to see her getting up, but says nothing as Bora gets to her feet, wincing only the slightest when the ache in her ribs throbs, and leaning on the wall as she makes her way towards the bedroom she and Junyoung share.

“Where are you going?”

“With you,” is all Bora says and Dasom knows it’s not up for discussion.

She follows Bora to the bedroom and pulls a suitcase out from under the bed before she helps Bora shove in as much of her clothes as she can into it. By the time they’re done, the suitcase is bulky and bulging but after sitting on it, they manage to get it closed.

And then they’re done and Dasom is staring at the tiny trinkets on Bora’s dresser instead of meeting Bora’s eyes. Bora talks a large gulp of air and steps closer to the other woman, pressing herself flush against her. Dasom’s gaze flickers towards hers and she’s startled, not comprehending what Bora is trying to do.

Bora knows though and she’s ready. She’s ready to leave and start a new life somewhere else where she knows she’ll never be struck again as long as she’s with the woman she loves.

It’s easy for Bora to press her lips to Dasom’s and melt into her, their mouths meld together in a soft gentle kiss that leaves them both breathless.

 

❧

 

Later, when they’re sitting in Dasom’s car, bags packed and ready to go, Dasom takes Bora’s hand and apologizes.

“What for?”

“For not coming while he was there. For only coming to you when he left. I was a coward.”

But Bora only shakes her head and smiles, bringing their joined hands to her face so she can press soft kisses to Dasom’s knuckles. “You’re taking me away. That makes up for it.”

Dasom brings Bora close and kisses her softly, hands running through her hair before they break away and she starts the car.

Bora smiles as they begin to drive because her new journey has only just begun.


	3. myungjin + teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> according to myungjun, jinwoo is short. jinwoo doesn't buy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've been meaning to write for this pairing for a loooooooooooooooooooooooong time, this is way overdue

"Hey."

His voice is quiet and low and Jinwoo should know that something is terribly wrong because his boyfriend is never quiet. Not unless he's trying to get something out of him, or he just wants to poke fun at Jinwoo.

Jinwoo groans and turns over on his bed, thanking his lucky stars once again that he and Myungjun decided to not share one. "What?"

Myungjun sits on the edge of his mattress and rakes a hand through Jinwoo's hair. "It's time to get up. Breakfast is ready."

"You cooked?" Jinwoo pushes himself up onto his elbows, suddenly afraid of what may have happened while he slept.

"God no," Myungjun laughs, that high and bright laugh of his that Jinwoo would never admit to loving out loud. "Does it look like I want to burn our place down? Dongmin came around and dropped off some food. I just heated it up for us."

Jinwoo sighs, relieved, and falls back into his pillows, closing his eyes and groaning loudly when Myungjun pokes his ribs.

"Come on, Jin," Myungjun whines, throwing himself across Jinwoo's back. "Let's eat breakfast together."

"No," Jinwoo mutters, keeping his eyes firmly shut as he tries to buck Myungjun off. "Wanna sleep. Tired."

Myungjun trails a hand down Jinwoo's side and breathes hot air onto the nape of his neck. "Baby, be good for me."

Jinwoo melts then and groans again. "No fair. You can't use that against me all the time."

He gets up anyways after Myungjun has stood up and groggily accepts the kiss the elder presses to his cheek as he stands as well. His hair is probably a wreck and he knows he has morning breath, but Myungjun looks like he's been up for over an hour already. Jinwoo hates how collected the elder appears to be sometimes when he knows that he's just as much of a mess as him.

"Considering how short you are, you could almost be an actual baby," Myungjun laughs as Jinwoo steps into the hallway and leads the way towards the kitchen.

Jinwoo frowns. "We're, like, the same height. What are you talking about?"

Myungjun pushes him into a seat at their small dining table. "You're shorter than me."

"No, we're the same."

"You're shorter, Jin, baby."

"Don't," Jinwoo holds a hand out to stop the kiss Myungjun is trying to give him. "We are the _same_ height."

Myungjun laughs from behind Jinwoo's hand and sneaks in a kiss anyway. "Yeah, okay, fine. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Jinwoo happily receives the next kiss that Myungjun gives him and watches as the elder starts making him a plate. It's your average breakfast spread and Jinwoo thanks the heavens for having such an amazing friend like Dongmin who's so skilled in the kitchen. Making eggs alone takes Jinwoo longer to do than the average person and Myungjun is ultimately banned from using their oven and stove after the fire he almost started a mere month after moving in together.

"Here you go, shortstack," Myungjun says as he puts a plate of pancakes in front of Jinwoo before he places another plate filled with eggs, toast, and hashbrowns beside it.

"For the last time," Jinwoo nearly shouts. "We're the same fucking height!"

Myungjun only laughs and piles food onto his own plates, wordlessly pouring Jinwoo a glass of orange juice to appease him. Jinwoo mutters his thanks and waits until Myungjun has raised his glass to his mouth before he speaks.

"I don't see you complaining about my height when you beg me to fuck you against the wall."

Myungjun chokes on his orange juice and Jinwoo takes a satisfying bite out of his pancakes.

Thank God for Dongmin and his marvelous cooking skills, Jinwoo thinks as Myungjun continues to cough. His face is red and the younger isn't really sure if it's from embarrassment or from nearly dying via orange juice. Either way, Myungjun will finally let the height thing go and Jinwoo can enjoy breakfast in peace.

And all is well and done until they're clearing the plates and Myungjun leans over Jinwoo to put the dry plates in the cupboard near his head. "Don't worry shortstack, at least one of us can reach this."

"I am not short!" Jinwoo yells and Myungjun laughs at him, but stops when Jinwoo pushes him up against the refrigerator and kisses him fiercely.

They don't say much after that.


	4. yoonjin + soggy dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi is bad at dirty talking, but seokjin can live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS BORN AND INSPIRED BY A CONVO I HAD WITH [@portscutie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/portscutie) WHO GAVE ME PERMISSION TO USE THIS AND YEAH IDK
> 
> my first crack drabble wow lmfao

They don't do this often, but when they do, Yoongi finds that their appetites become even stranger every time.

Yoongi isn't technically stepping on Seokjin's thighs, but with his toes pressing into the giving skin, he may as well be. Seokjin's thighs are glorious and Yoongi could wax poetic about them on any day of the week, except Mondays. Mondays are reserved for lazing about and napping and not indulging their libidos. Mondays are Yoongi's days off.

But it's Friday and Yoongi is massaging the elder's thighs with his toes alone as Seokjin sighs and melts into their mattress.

And Yoongi doesn't know what makes him say it, but the words are rolling off his tongue before he can stop himself.

"Look at you," Yoongi breathes, his voice so low and guttural that it sends a shiver down his own spine to mimic Seokjin's. "You're all mushy..."

Yoongi presses his toes into the elder's lightly tanned skin, in awe of just how easily it gives, how soft it feels under the pads of his feet. "You're...such a soggy dog..."

His voice trails off then and Yoongi doesn't notice that Seokjin has stilled underneath his touch. He's too transfixed by Seokjin's thighs to really care.

"...What?"

And then Yoongi realizes what had just come of out of his mouth and he's a blushing mess. It had made a lot of sense in his head, _so_ much sense, and now it doesn't anymore.

"Uh, um, I meanー" Yoongi stutters as he hastily pulls his feet away, trying to put some distance between himself and the spell that the elder's thighs are trying to cast on him.

But then Seokjin is right there, pulling Yoongi back in. "No, no, Yoongi! It's okay, I just...what?"

There's a giggle to his question and Yoongi feels his face get even hotter. Damn him and his weird ass brain. Seokjin's pushing Yoongi's feet back down on his thighs though and just like that, Yoongi is spellbound once more.

"You know, like...the greasy dog? The, um, KakaoTalk one?" His voice is low and guttural again and Yoongi should find that weird, but the smile that blossoms across Seokjin's face is definitely worth it.

"Ah, okay," Seokjin nods and then his grip is tighter on Yoongi's legs, pulling them down until his feet are increasing the pressure on Seokjin's thighs that he finds so pleasurable.

"Ah!" Seokjin moans. _Moans._ Right in Yoongi's _face._ Like this isn't some embarrassing keyboard smash phrase Yoongi had verbally set loose without thinking. "Yoongi-yah! Yes! I'm so soggy. I'm such a good soggy dog for you. Please, step on me like I deserve! I wanna be squished under you, baby. Let this soggy dog show you what it really means to be wet."

And despite the ridiculousness of the situation they're in, Yoongi can't help but laugh. His face feels even hotter now, but Seokjin's laugh rises to greet his own and they're okay. Yoongi can handle the teasing. Seokjin understands that Yoongi is too tired and blunt to really think about what he says most of the time, even when they're in the mood, and that's fine. It's okay because Seokjin can tease him for it and bring them back to the mood anyway, no matter what embarrassing thing Yoongi may have said.

Yoongi grins, shy and happy that he has Seokjin in his life.

When he presses down on Seokjin's thighs again, the elder lets loose a moan so authentic that Yoongi can feel it vibrating in his very toes. Yoongi lets his broad palms replace his feet then and he pushes himself forward until he is nose to nose with Seokjin, his eyes closing of their own accord when his vision goes blurry from having the elder so close.

Their lips meet and the mood is back again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [soggy dog](http://orig13.deviantart.net/7046/f/2017/181/8/0/soggy_dog_by_rosetaddie-dbem5nx.jpg)
> 
>  
> 
> also, yoongi is definitely neo with jin being frodo. yes.


	5. hyungwonho + stickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyungwon has stickers and hoseok loves him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [juanita](http://twitter.com/yiensuki) <3
> 
> tw for implied homophobia!

"Quit it."

Hoseok huffs and scrunches his nose, irritated with the slender man before him.

"Stay still, hyung." Hyungwon ignores him, an amused grin on his face as he peels another sticker and presses it to Hoseok's chin. "You're gonna mess with my aesthetic if you keep messing them up."

"I already told you I don't want to take a photo with you for your instagram. Stop trying to make me look 'pretty' with these ridiculous rainbow stickers. I'm sweaty and tired, let me take a shower," Hoseok whines, his lips pulling into a pout as Hyungwon ignores him yet again, laughing as he presses a tiny star to the corner of Hoseok's eye.

The paper itches and Hoseok's sweaty beyond belief. He doesn't know why he lets his boyfriend get away with these kinds of things, but he does and Hyungwon knows it. So he lets the younger man flatten another sticker on the tip of his sweaty nose, grumbling when Hyungwon presses a quick peck to his lips before leaning into the elder's space and holding his phone up for a selca.

Hoseok looks bravely up at the front camera, still sulky and pouting but going soft when he sees the cute smile that Hyungwon is sporting. Hyungwon takes the photo and stays leaned against Hoseok's front as he uploads it to instagram, captioning it with a ton of heart emojis and tagging Hoseok at the end of it. The elder sighs, his arms coming up to pick at the stickers on his face, feeling itchy and irritated again.

"Thanks, hyung. It's our best yet," Hyungwon says, locking and putting his phone down before he's turning around to face the elder.

"Yeah, whatever," Hoseok mumbles, trying, and failing, to keep his gaze away from Hyungwon's lips.

But he's never been able to hide anything from Hyungwon. For as long they've been dating, some things just aren't worth being hidden from one another. Hyungwon has picked up on a lot of Hoseok's habits and tells and Hoseok has done the same in return.

By this point, they _should_ be married, but considering the laws of where they live, Hyungwon's lucky enough to still be a model, even while being gay. Either way, Hoseok can live with the kind of arrangement they have now. It's peaceful and comfortable, what he's always needed in a relationship really.

Hyungwon slowly tears off the sticker he placed on Hoseok's chin and grins like a madman when Hoseok hisses at the barely there pain.

"You're such a baby, hyung," Hyungwon chuckles, already working on getting the other stickers off.

"Your baby."

Hyungwon grins and scoots closer to the elder, running a hand through Hoseok's sweaty hair as he finishes peeling the stickers off. "My baby."

When they kiss, Hoseok feels that same spark of electricity run through his veins. Hyungwon's lips are soft against his own, his breath warm on Hoseok's skin and movements tender. Familiar.

Loving.

Hoseok wouldn't have it any other way.


	6. jihope + cats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jimin asks namjoon to help him with a song. "serendipity" is the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [elly](http://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys) who gave me this prompt on [twt](http://twitter.com/goldnjoon)!<3
> 
> when i saw the lyric "my angel, my world" my jihope heart screamed and fluttered and combusted all in one go. serendipity is beautiful beyond words, please appreciate park jimin and genius kim namjoon and all of bts too

When Jimin asked Namjoon to help him with a song, he hadn't known it would result in this.

"Serendipity?" Jimin asks, looking up from the finished lyrics to give Namjoon a quizzical look.

Namjoon smiles, his dimples as deep as oceans that Jimin would love to swim in. "It means to stumble upon happiness accidentally."

Jimin nibbles on his bottom lip, throwing the word around his head. "I like it. It suits this."

"I thought you would," Namjoon replies, still smiling as he holds his hand out for the sheet of paper. "So, are you going to tell me who inspired you to sing about love?"

"I think you already know the answer to your question, hyung. There was a reason I asked you to include 'my angel' after all," Jimin murmurs, smiling as he thinks about who the song is _really_ for.

Namjoon is silent for a moment, observing the expression on Jimin's face while he's lost in his own thoughts. "Ah, I see. Why did you insist on the line about cats though?"

"It's not _cats_ , hyung. It's 'calico cat'," Jimin explains patiently. "Hobi-hyung was fascinated with the cat statues we saw in Japan and he learned the Japanese believe them to be good omens. Hobi-hyung said I'm his calico cat because ever since we've met, his life has only gotten better."

"So this _is_ about Hoseok," Namjoon exclaims. "I _knew_ it! Jeongguk owes me money."

Jimin blinks, startled. "You bet on us?"

"Nevermind that," Namjoon says hastily, changing the subject with such ease that Jimin _almost_ forgets about the bet. _Almost._ "You and Hoseok are weird as hell, calling each other cats and whatnot."

"Hey!" Jimin pouts. "I let you keep the line about penicillin! I mean, come on! Who even says that? Just 'cause you're a genius doesn't mean you always have to use uncommonly used words."

Namjoon only laughs. "Whatever. I like this overall. We can start recording now if you want."

Jimin nods, standing up from his chair and stretching his arms up above his head. "Yeah, okay. I'm ready whenever you are."

 

❧

 

"They bet on us?"

Jimin nods, pouting as Hoseok tangles his limbs around him like an octopus of some kind.

"And Gukk bet _against_ us?" Hoseok asks again.

"I know! He sleeps in our room every night! He knows we share my bed. I don't see how he could've _not_ bet for us," Jimin says, frustrated.

"Geeze, that kid. Ever since Yoongi-hyung turned him down he's been sulking and moping all over the place. He's so blinded by heartbreak he can't even recognize when _true love_ is sleeping in a bed one foot away from him!"

Jimin laughs, the sound tinkly and golden and Hoseok smiles, his tiny outburst dying.

"Don't blame the kid, he's the one who lost money anyway," Jimin manages to say in between giggles.

Hoseok nods, pressing his nose into the base of Jimin's throat, his voice muffled when he says, "You're right. Either way, I want you to know that I love you, my little calico cat."

Jimin smiles to himself as his hyung nestles himself into Jimin's chest, his body warm and breath hot on Jimin's skin. "I love you too, my angel."


	7. yoonmin + cupcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi just wanted to put icing on the cupcakes, but of course, jimin would never let him live peacefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [mar](http://twitter.com/ugh_youngjae) who gave me this prompt on [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok/status/953872085230632961)

“Try this for me, tell me if it tastes good,” Yoongi grumbles, holding a frosted-covered finger up for Jimin to inspect.

Jimin peers at it warily, squinting up at the elder while he purses his lips together. “Why? Is it poisoned?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes and moves his finger closer. “You’re not worth the effort of hiding a body.”

“Point taken,” Jimin mutters in response, taking Yoongi’s finger into his mouth without any sort of preamble at all.

He wiggles his eyebrows as Yoongi stares at his mouth, making sure to run his tongue up the length of Yoongi’s finger before he pops it out of his mouth, face screwing up in distaste.

“What? Is it that awful?” Yoongi asks, his eyes wide as he awaits Jimin’s answer.

“It’s too sweet. How is anyone supposed to eat the cupcakes if the icing is too sweet?”

Yoongi rolls his eyes again. “Icing is supposed to be sweet, Jimin. Now hand me the cupcake tray, it’s time to ice these babies.”

Jimin giggles and sticks his tongue out at the elder before he does as he’s told. Just as Yoongi is reaching for the first cupcake to ice, Jimin drags his finger through the icing and boops Yoongi’s nose.

“What the fuck?” Yoongi sputters, trying in vain to wipe the icing off his nose with his tongue.

Jimin only giggles again, wagging his icing-covered finger in the air. “Hyung, you have to try your icing first. I’m telling you, it’s too sweet.”

Yoongi sighs and takes Jimin’s hand, wrapping his pretty little lips around Jimin’s proffered finger to taste the icing.

Jimin waits, laughing cheerfully when Yoongi frowns, his nose scrunching up in the way it does when he’s displeased. “I  _told_  you!”

“Ugh,” Yoongi groans, turning back to the sink to clean the mixing bowl. “I hate you sometimes.”

“You love me and you know it!” Jimin singsongs back, quickly making his way around the counter as he does.

“Yeah, whatever,” Yoongi mumbles under his breath, too absorbed in washing that he jumps when Jimin’s arms come up to wrap around his waist.

“And I love you, my sweet cupcake,” Jimin whispers into his ear, quickly ducking in to press a kiss to Yoongi’s cheek before running off to escape Yoongi’s wrath.

Yoongi flushes a dark red as he turns the sink off and runs after his boyfriend, exasperation and embarrassment clear on his face. “PARK JIMIN GET BACK HERE!”

Jimin simply sticks his tongue out at Yoongi as he continues to run, distracting them both from the too-sweet icing meant for their cupcakes.


	8. namkook + "i hope we meet again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongguk really doesn’t want to leave, but Namjoon will still be there for him. And besides, next year is _his_ turn to visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [my buppy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine), who asked for this on [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok/status/954097236660531201)!
> 
> (the finale after [put your money where your mouth is](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704518)!)

The week spent with Namjoon has definitely been fun. So fun that Jeongguk doesn’t want to leave.

He wants to stay in Namjoon’s arms for a good long while, letting the elder hug him fiercely to his chest. Even with all the people mingling about, they receive a large berth, a tiny bubble of space surrounding them.

But Jeongguk’s flight is today, he needs to get through the rest of security and wait for his plane to arrive. He’s going home today, but he feels like he’ll be leaving a huge chunk of his heart here with Namjoon.

Namjoon pulls back and Jeongguk is startled to find that the elder’s eyes are watery. “You should get going, Gukkie.”

Jeongguk presses the sleeve of his jacket to Namjoon’s face, pouting as he replies. “I want to stay with you, Joonie.”

“And you know that I’d love for you to stay, but your parents would probably file a missing person case and have the cops on my parent’s door in two seconds flat.”

Jeongguk groans and lays his head on Namjoon’s chest. “Worth it if I got to spend more time with you.”

Namjoon sighs and hugs Jeongguk briefly before pulling them forcefully apart. “Gukkie, go. I’ll still be here. I’m just a phone call, or a message, away. You know that.”

“Yeah, but now that I know that you’re real, I don’t want to leave in case you just disappear.”

“Hey,” Namjoon murmurs, kissing Jeongguk’s forehead before he pulls the younger man into his arms again. “I love you. Always have and that isn’t going to change with distance between us again. Promise.”

Jeongguk sighs and kisses Namjoon briefly, just to reassure himself of the elder’s words. “I love you too.”

It’s easier now to pull away, but Jeongguk still feels as if he’s leaving something important here. Namjoon offers him a smile, his eyes misty, yet his resolve is hardened and Jeongguk knows not to provoke the elder right now. So he nods instead and wipes his own eyes, smiling at his boyfriend.

“I hope we meet again,” Jeongguk murmurs, taking one step back as he prepares himself to leave.

Namjoon shakes his head, still smiling. “No hoping. Next year,  _I’m_  visiting you, babe. That’s a promise.”

Jeongguk smiles. “I’ll hold you to it.”

“You better.”


	9. taegi + sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yoongi's cute when he's sick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [ren](http://twitter.com/blossomchwe), my name twin, who asked for this on [twt](https://twitter.com/wingedseok/status/958112048226816000)!

“How does one even get sick in the middle of summer?”

Taehyung shakes his head, completely taken aback as Yoongi slaps his hand and whines at him.

“Shut up. I’m  _dying,_  Tae. Be nice to me,” Yoongi mumbles, his voice rough and scratchy.

The younger merely rolls his eyes, pressing the wet rag more insistently against Yoongi’s forehead. “You’re being dramatic.”

“No. I’m dying. There’s a difference.”

Taehyung laughs, too tired to keep arguing with the sick man spread out across their bed. Yoongi’s face is flushed and his skin is still hot to the touch. Taehyung should probably take him to the ER, but Yoongi refuses to go and insists that medicine and rest will do him loads better than a doctor will. Which is ridiculous when Taehyung thinks about it, but he’d rather not fight with Yoongi when the elder is sick.

So he sighs instead, not really sure why he’s still putting up with this. “Hyung. Just get some rest. You’ll feel better once you’ve slept a little.”

Yoongi mumbles something else, something Taehyung can’t make out and he shifts in bed, fixing the pillow behind him as he does. Taehyung smiles at the elder and runs a hand through his sweaty hair, pressing a kiss to Yoongi’s cheek before he stands and fixes the pillow himself, smiling brighter when Yoongi makes a content noise in the back of his throat.

“Better?”

“Lots,” is Yoongi’s muttered reply.

Taehyung nods, still smiling and kisses Yoongi’s other cheek before he moves to step away. “I’ll make you some soup. For now, rest.”

Yoongi nods, eyes already closed again. “Love you, TaeTae.”

“Love you too, hyung,” Taehyung whispers back, smiling at how easy it was to get the elder to rest.

He steps out into the hallway and makes his way towards the kitchen. He tries his best to chop the vegetables and chicken quietly, but it needn’t have mattered since Yoongi could sleep through a thunderstorm if he was tired enough.

Taehyung continues to work quietly though, thinking to himself the look of pure delight that’ll light up Yoongi’s face when the elder wakes up to his favorite remedy. Yoongi’s cute even when he isn’t sick or drunk or sleep deprived, but he’s cuter than usual when he is and those are the moments that Taehyung appreciates the most.


	10. fem!oc x jinwoo + sneakers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jinwoo doesn't miss her anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe implied myungjin cause i have to include some gay to balance out this het tomfoolery

Jinwoo stares at the pair of sneakers by his front door.

There’s nothing that stands out about the shoes. Usually, he doesn’t notice they’re there at all actually, but after a day like today, they stick out like a sore thumb.

When he’d let Minhyuk and Sanha drag him to the mall today, he hadn’t expected to run into  _her._

And it wasn’t as if he was upset by seeing her today, not at all. It just felt...strange. It was weird seeing her with a guy’s arm wrapped around her shouldersーan arm that wasn’t his.

They’d broken up what felt like a long time ago. It had been what was best for the both of them, but that hadn’t stopped the aching loneliness that consumed him henceforth. It was painful the first few weeks.

He’d shut himself off from all his friends and family, only ever leaving his apartment out of necessity (i.e work and grocery shopping). Other than that, it may as well have been like the world didn’t need Park Jinwoo in it to exist. His loved ones had worried for him, but it wasn’t until he woke up one morning, not feeling as if someone was sitting on his chest was he able to reach out into the world again.

The first one to show up had been Myungjun, equipped with chips, candy, and popcorn for an impromptu movie night. They’d watched all three of the Iron Man movies before knocking out, squished on opposites sides of Jinwoo’s tiny couch.

(Jinwoo tried to ignore the ache he felt when he woke the next morning and found Myungjun attempting to make breakfast in his kitchen. His shoes stood beside hers, completely unlike, and yet the same somehow.)

After that, it had been easy to reconnect. His friends welcomed him with open arms and eventually, he was comfortable enough again to go out into the world for some fun.

Today though, it doesn’t hurt as much as he imagined. He used to lay awake at night missing her until he felt the longing in his very bones, but now, his heart is still beating steadily in his chest. His breathing is normal and the only thing he feels is a strange sense of nostalgia as he thinks about their happier moments together, before things went sour and their whirlwind of a relationship came to a screeching halt.

It doesn’t hurt anymore.

 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Jinwoo mails her sneakers back, no longer needing to see them right by his door.

Two weeks later, he receives a thank you note, her name signed with a heart at the end and a small doodle of him with her sneakers on.

He takes the note off his front door and opens it, smiling when Myungjun’s sneakers immediately greet him.


	11. jihope + nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hoseok doesn't know what he's running from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just something soft that i wrote a while ago and decided to post

Hoseok curls into Jimin's embrace, not wanting to move away or let go of the younger man anytime soon. Jimin indulges him by swinging his leg over Hoseok’s waist, trapping him in his hold as if he doesn’t intend to ever let go.

Hoseok really hopes that’s the case.

Jimin is a soft man. A kind man, but his temper can get out of hand sometimes. Hoseok can deal with that though.

No one’s perfect and just because he loves Jimin doesn’t mean he has to overlook his less than positive qualities.

Besides, Jimin’s good qualities outweigh the bad ones on any day.

“Hyung,” Jimin murmurs, his soft voice the first thing to break the uncharacteristic silence that fell upon them. “Did you have another nightmare?”

Hoseok shrugs, not really keen on remembering what he dreamed about earlier. It’s still too fresh, the terror, the rush of adrenaline that pumped through his veins as he ran.

And while the dream was oozing with fright and horror, Hoseok still doesn’t know what he’s running from.

Jimin doesn’t say anything, just holds him tight and presses a kiss to the crown of his head, not bothering to speak again as Hoseok curls even  _ further _ into his embrace and stays there for a long, long time.


	12. taegi + tpain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> taehyung uses t-pain lyrics to pick up yoongi at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for [nik](https://twitter.com/agust420) who wanted tipsy!tae and tpain lyrics <3

A club isn't Yoongi's usual scene.

Most of the time on a Friday night, Yoongi's curled up on his couch with his favorite drama, a box of wine, and another assignment he's pushing off.

Most Friday nights, Yoongi isn't in a club, trying to buy another drink while some hot, drunk guy croons T-Pain lyrics to him.

"You got the body of a god. Got eyes butter pecan brown, I see you boy."

Yoongi rolls his eyes as he waits for the bartender to pay attention to him, but the guy just isn't going to give up.

"Shawty, what is your name?" Hot Guy switches gears now, using a line from Bartender as Yoongi continues to ignore him. "I'm at the bar with him!"

Yoongi sighs, pillowing his face with his arms, the hope of getting a drink soon blowing right out the window. The bartender is still on the other side of the bar, flirting with some guy as other patrons begin growing impatient. Hot Guy is whispering the lyrics to himself now, murmuring them in a husky voice that Yoongi would find quite appealing on an R&B track, but he tunes it out completely.

Which is going swell until Hot Guys sings, "I'm at the bar with him..."

Yoongi's heartbeat begins to race through his veins, his blood pumping quickly as he finally turns to give Hot Guy some attention. He hit the note perfectly and Yoongi is more than impressed, he's in a bit of awe.

Hot Guy immediately notices when he finally has Yoongi's attention and smiles at him, beaming while he switches back to his first song, "'Cause I'm in love with a stripper! He poppin', he rollin', he rollin'. He climbin' that pole andー"

"Please stop," Yoongi cuts in, pressing his hand to Hot Guy's mouth to make him shut up. "I get it already. I'm Yoongi. Now would you please stop making a drunk mess of yourself before I regret giving you my number?"

Hot Guy laughs, pushing Yoongi's hand off his mouth, but keeping it firm between both of his as he does. "I'm only a little drunk. Not a lot. My name's Taehyung, by the way. I can't stop, won't stop. When you're in the mood, you're in the mood. And your number, you say? I must be the luckiest man alive tonight."

Yoongi rolls his eyes but chuckles nonetheless, letting Taehyung continue to cradle his hand. "I'm only giving you my number so that I can get you into the studio at some point. Your voice is really good ー even when you're just messing around."

Taehyung blushes, ducking his head down a little as he smiles. "Thank you. I've never been in a studio before."

"That's okay. There's always a first for everything," Yoongi replies, laughing again when the bartender finally makes her way towards their end of the bar. "Trust me."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i don't take requests, but you could always direct your _suggestions_ [here](http://wingedseoks.tumblr.com/request)
> 
> [twt](http://twitter.com/wingedseok) | [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/wingedseok)


End file.
